Paradise School
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Gakuen Heaven façon Cardfight Vanguard ! Attention, ça va faire des étincelles ! [YAOI], couple KaiChi en vedette mais d'autres couples seront mis en avant durant l'histoire ! Entre amour, amitié, coups fourrés et moments WHAT THE FUCK !, s'ennuyer à l'Ecole du Paradis est impossible !


Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'arrêterais de les embêter vous pouvez me croire !

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*fière de sa nouvelle idée délirante*_ En regardant l'animé Gakuen Heaven, je me suis mise à imaginer les persos de Vanguard à leur place et voilà ce que cela a donné ! Une nouvelle fic délirante avec nos héros favoris ! Alors amis(es) yaoistes... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Résumé : Aichi Sendo, un jeune étudiant de première année, sans talent particulier reçoit un jour d'octobre, une lettre d'admission dans la prestigieuse Paradise School dite l'Ecole du Paradis. Il ne se doute pas que dans cette école, son destin va prendre une tournure des plus inattendus... Entre amour, amitié, coups fourrés et moments WHAT THE FUCK ?!, s'ennuyer à l'Ecole du Paradis est impossible !

Genre(s) : Romance, Drame, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rating : M

Couples : Kai x Aichi ;

Pensées des personnages en _italique_

Flash-Back en **gras**

Chansons ou poèmes présents dans la fic elle-même en _**gras italique**_

* * *

 _ **Paradise School**_

 _ **Lesson 1**_

* * *

Paradise School ou littéralement, l'École du Paradis. Une école qui rassemblait l'élite des jeunes étudiants possédant un ou plusieurs talents hors du commun. Non seulement, cette école était la meilleure du pays mais elle garantissait également de nombreux avantages pour les étudiants qui en sortaient diplômés. En effet, être diplômé de cet établissement permettait aux chanceux d'accéder à des postes de haut vol ou grandes responsabilités au sein de l'Empire Overlord dont l'emblème se trouvait être un majestueux et imposant dragon écarlate. Cette entreprise spécialisée dans la production de jeux était dirigé une main de fer depuis sa création par un jeune homme dont personne ne connaissait rien. Pas même son nom ou son visage. Tous les employés l'appelaient seulement « Président ». C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cet homme que l'École du Paradis avait été créée et existait de manière totalement indépendante des autres établissements du pays.

Et il s'avère que, moi, Aichi Sendo, étudiant sans aucun talent particulier eu un jour d'octobre eu l'immense stupeur de recevoir une lettre d'admission dans cette prestigieuse école. A vrai dire, je n'en revenais pas et je n'en reviens toujours pas à l'heure où je vous parle.

\- ...Chi ! Aichi !

Je sursaute pour me retourner et faire face à ma cadette qui me regardait sévèrement, les poing sur ses hanches. Ma sœur m'intimidait tout en me touchant plus que tout dans sa manière de prendre soin de moi alors que je suis l'aîné.

\- Emi ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de me houspiller gentiment sur le fait que je devais m'arrêter de rêvasser et de terminer mes bagages. Elle a parfaitement raison, car en jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil posé ma table chevet, je pousse un cri en remarquant l'heure avancée. L'envoyé de l'école qui devait venir chercher mes bagages avant que je ne parte -demain en début de matinée soit vers 7h- arrive dans moins de vingt minutes… PANIQUE A BORD !

~ environ une heure plus tard ~

Bon, je vais passer les détails de la course aux bagages… Je suis prêt bien que vraiment hyper stressé ! Mais comment ne pas l'être alors que je change d'établissement scolaire alors que l'année est déjà bien avancée et que je quitte ma mère et ma sœur pour de longues semaines pour atterrir dans une école isolée et auto-suffisante d'après les informations que j'ai pu obtenir ? Franchement ? J'ai aucune idée !

Je viens de terminer de dîner en compagnie de ma mère et de ma sœur où elles m'ont donnés de nombreuses recommandations… que je vais passer sous silence tellement certains -pour ne pas dire la plupart- sont à rallonge. Je les aime sincèrement, elles sont ma seule famille et les deux femmes de ma vie mais parfois… Elles en font un peu trop.

Enfin dans mon lit, je ne m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui m'attend une fois à Paradise School…Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais sûrement pas m'ennuyer mais que cela ne sera pas non plus de tout repos. Le stress m'envahit progressivement et je sens que je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit.

* * *

 _ **A Suivre...**_

* * *

Coin des persos

 _*Ren et Miwa se marrent comme des digues*_

Misaki : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Vous pouvez m'expliquer pour ces deux-là se marrent comme des bossus ?

Kai : _*désigne l'auteure*_ A cause d'elle.

Moi : _*moue innocente*_ Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

 _*la musique du générique des Ratz tourne en boucle*_

 _*tous les persos qui sont en état de parler soupirent*_

Moi : Quoi ?

Kai : _*bras croisés sur sa poitrine*_ T'es vraiment irrécupérable...

Moi : _*ricane*_ Genre comme si ça te faisais vraiment chier ! Je te rappel que je te fais la grâce de te mettre en couple avec ton Aichi chéri !

 _*Aichi vire au rouge cerise*_

 _*Ren et Miwa sont toujours en train de rire*_

 _*Kai ne dit plus rien, faisant encore plus rire Ren et Miwa*_

Ibuki : _*c'est à se demander ce qu'il vient foutre là, celui-là...*_ Woah ! Elle vient de casser, l'irascible et terrifiant Kai Toshiki ! Chapeau bas !

 _*Kai le fusille des yeux*_

 _*l'auteure fait une pose à la Rock Lee en se retenant de ricaner*_

Naoki : _*ne sait pas où se mettre avec tout ce bazar*_ Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre, bien que court, vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour nous soutenir dans notre clavaire avec cette folle qui nous sert d'auteure ! Merci de votre coopération et à bientôt !


End file.
